Laundry Day!
"Laundry Day!" is the fourth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When an evil scientist and her muck monsters threaten the city, it's up to The Aquabats to save the day! However, when the team is in trouble, will Ricky be able to find the courage to clean up? Plot (Contains Spoilers) As The Aquabats battle muck monsters in the city dump, Ricky finds himself unable to deal with the unsanitary creatures. As he cleans his hands, he finds out that his Handi Gel hand sanitizer can destroy the creations. With their uniforms dirty from the fight, The Aquabats head to Trusty Dusty 's Dry Cleaner, only to find that their pal is not there. Instead, a strange woman presents them with elegant robes and a coupon for the donut place next door while she cleans their clothes. The gang enjoys a slice of the good life and eats donuts until they're full. The only one that sits out on the donut eating shenanigans is Ricky, who swore off sweets in the name of fitness. When they can no longer eat any more donuts, the group heads back to the Dry Cleaners. When the strange lady leads The Bats to the back room, a laundry monster attacks. The woman reveals herself to be Dr. Eva Mudlark , the creator of the muck monsters and The Aquabats forgotten arch nemeses. The team is too full from the donuts to fight back, leaving things up to Ricky. The Handi Gel doesn't work twice, as the new monster is created from clean clothes and drier sheets. Just as the battle seems lost, Ricky spots Crash 's dirty socks and pushes himself to remove them and throw them on the monster. The dirt is enough to defeat the creature and Mudlark. As the group leaves the back room, Trusty Dusty falls out of a hamper and The Bats free him. Characters *''The MC Bat Commander'' *''Crash McLarson'' *''Eaglebones Falconhawk'' *''Ricky Fitness'' *''Jimmy the Robot'' *''Dr. Eva Mudlark'' *''Muck Monsters'' *''Eggert'' *''Trusty Dusty'' *''The Fox (background character)'' Cartoons It's a cartoon! In the moon, The Aquabats are at a loss at what to do to save Jimmy, who had been dragged underwater by a Giant Brain Octopus, until Ricky pulls a large tarp off an object which turns out to be old-school spaceship. Even though they lack Jimmy's mechanical expertise, they still decide to try and alter the spaceship to be a submarine. After a montage of them doing guy stuff to it, they have successfully created a model of a Victorian era sub… which is unfortunately much too small to actually use. Luckily, Ricky reveals an actual sub under a second tarp, which they then use to try and find Jimmy. Elsewhere, Jimmy the Robot wakes up to find himself in a jail cell guarded by some sort of pigman soldier. Jimmy attempts to escape, but the soldier zaps him with an electric eel, causing him to malfunction. After locking him up again he mentions how "the King" has plans for Jimmy, and Jimmy further questions whether or not his friends are coming to rescue him. Is Jimmy all alone? And where are The Aquabats? Tune into the next episode! Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat is surfing along when a shark comes and destroys his surfboard! But after a kick from the Bat Pal, the shark learns its lesson! Commercial insert commercial synopsis Music The Good Life! The Aquabats enjoy their 200 donuts of victory over the Muck Monsters. Will their stomaches be able to handle so much of the good life? Guy Stuff! In the cartoon it is sung during the montage where the Aquabats deconstruct a UFO they found under the moon's surface. Trivia Cultural References *''insert jokes and references to other media here. Link when appropriate'' Aquabats Trivia *The Fox Man appears in the background during Mudlark's medieval flashback. *Despite Ricky not getting his clothes dirty, he still sends them for dry cleaning. Additionally, as the Aquabats are walking back to Trusty Dusty's, Ricky is seen clutching his stomach despite not eating any doughnuts. *Jimmy can be seen with human-like feet despite being a robot. Production Trivia *According to an interview at San Diego Comic-Con 2012, the laundry monster's arms were originally made with chains wrapped in laundry. This made the movement more realistic, but it was too dangerous to actually use in filming due to the weight and risk of injury. Instead, zip-ties were used. *Ian (Eaglebones) got hit in the eye while being slapped by the arms. *Trusty Dusty is played by Art Mitchel, bassist and lead singer for friend of The Aquabats, Supernova. *The person slapping The Aquabats with the arms was none other than the medical person on staff. *The guys reactions as they're getting hit with the arms ae real. They actually hurt! Gallery Videos Photos '' 1.png|Muck Monsters fron Laundry Day! 2.png|Muck Monster from Laundry Day! 3.png|Video for "The Good Life!" from Laundry Day! 4.png|"The Good Life!" from Laundry Day! 5.png|From "Laundry Day!" 6.png|Dr. Eva Mudlark from "Laundry Day!" 7.png|Trusty Dusty from "Laundry Day!" guy stuff.jpg|Guy Stuff! aquabats gold card.jpg|The band's Gold Card '' Category:Episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show